We can get through anything together
by DaydreamingUpReality
Summary: Beck and Tori are two of the best spies. When they bring their kids to work one day, they end up in a mission and wind up in trouble. Will they survive and be able to get back to headquarters, where their children are, or will they die trying? Better summary inside. AU and slightly OOC at times. Bori! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This one is for **btr1dnhov**, who requested a story in which Beck and Tori are spies and go on a mission. I had fun with this, and my imagination really took over, so I don't think this is what you, **btr1dnhov**, had in mind when requesting this idea. But, I do hope you, and everyone who reads this of course, enjoy(s) it.

Beck made a promise; it was full of love, commitment, sincerity, and most importantly trust. No one but Tori and himself knows what was said. The big question though, is this. Fifteen years of being partners, thirteen years of marriage, two kids, and countless dangerous or slightly dangerous missions later, can he keep it?

Be with their kids, James and Marie Oliver, while they hear the story of their parents' first mission. Feel the action of the current mission Tori and Beck will embark upon, and get ready for the suspense of if Beck will actually be able to keep his promise to Tori. Will he succeed, or will they both die by him failing?

It was bring your kids to work day. Beck and Tori brought their two kids. There was James the oldest. He was his fathers' replica, for his looks anyway, though he did have his mothers' beautiful eyes. He was only twelve, but already being chased by girls. It makes Tori wonder what Beck's childhood was.

The other was sweet little Marie. She was only seven, but could belt out a tune just like her mother. Well not as advanced, but you know what I mean I hope. With her caramel brown locks, her daddy's deep brown eyes, and her mothers' cheekbones, she sure was a cutie.

Both of them were watching intently as their father worked. They couldn't be with their mother, it would be too dangerous. But, it sure was exciting watching their father. Of course it would be for any kid, who just found out their parents are spies.

"Agent Oliver, can you hear me?" Asks Tori to her husband. "Loud and clear, sweet cheeks." "Beck, how many times have I told you not to call me sweet cheeks on the job?" "I lost count." Beck admits. "Fluffy hair, hand the headset to Mads and watch the kids ok?" "Fine, stay safe babe, love you." "Yeah as safe as a spy can, love you too."

Beck hands the headset over to Agent Woods or Madison. Then he goes back to James and Marie. "So how are you enjoying our work?" Beck asks the kids. "Dad it's so cool!" James announces. "How come we didn't know you and momma are spies before?" Little Marie asks. "You guys were too young." Beck replies lifting her up and spinning her around, causing her to squeal with happiness. Beck also ruffles James hair, causing him to smile also.

"Oh look there's Grandpa!" Marie announces. "What do you mean she requested against him coming!?" Director Vega shouts into his headset. "He is the only one that would come close to succeeding!" "What's grandpa all mad about?" James asks her father.

"I'm not sure James." "Of course I know the rule." "If a spy physically requests help not to come, I don't have to send someone and endanger both, but she's, my daughter!" Director Vega shouts again. "James watch Marie." Beck commands quickly, putting his daughter down.

Beck runs over to Mr. Vega. "Director Vega, is Agent Oliver ok?" Beck asks urgently. They were required to stay formal at work. That's probably where Tori gets it from, Beck has always thought.

"Agent Oliver is in trouble." Director Vega replies. "What's wrong?" "She is on the verge of getting caught, you are the only one who could possibly help her, and she knows that." "But, she has requested you not go." "The kids." Beck says. "Exactly, under these circumstances I don't have to send you in."

"I made a promise sir, on our first mission, I can't break it now." "Don't get me wrong I love my kids, but I know I can get her out of there." "They need her, she can teach them so much more than I can." Beck explains.

"Ok Agent Oliver, Agent Vega will watch over the children." "Thank you Director." Beck says and turns around to get geared up. "Wait, Beck, bring her home." Mr. Vega says in a pleading tone. "Don't worry Dad; I won't let her get away that easily." Beck answers and Mr. Vega puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks you." Beck smiles at his comment and walks away.

Trina not much later walks up to her niece and nephew. "Hi guys!" Trina says cheerfully, trying to mask her worry about her sister. "Aunt Trina, where did daddy go?" Marie asks innocently. "Oh Marie… he had to go out." "Aunt Trina I think you're hiding something." James speaks up. "Oh, you get that from your father, he can read people like a book." Trina exclaims feeling defeated.

"Can you tell us?" "Oh James, now is not the time." Trina admits, trying to spare Marie from knowing her parents possible fate. "Momma said when she gets back she would tell us about their first mission, she didn't forget right?" Marie asks. "Oh no Marie, they never would do that, how about I tell you the story?" Trina suggests.

"Does that mean they might not-"James starts, but Trina cuts him off. She sighs before answering. "One time I might not be able to give you an answer you want to hear, if you keep asking those types of questions." Trina explains.

"Your parents were best friends, and even went to the same high school." "Your father didn't know we were spies though, and one day he found out on accident." "Grandpa, being the boss, had a right to know so your mother told him."

"_We'll have to kill him." Director Vega announces, causing Beck's eyes to go wide. "Sir, I don't think we have to go that far." Tori disagrees with her father. "Are you insulting my choice Agent Vega?" "Director please, he can be a walk-in." _ (A walk-in is a person who steps in place for a spy, in spy lingo, I looked it up.)

"_He isn't trained." "He'll go with me." "Your mission will be highly endangered." "I understand." "You know what could happen if-" "I know sir." "Very well Agent Vega." Director Vega turns and looks at Beck. _

"_You are now known as Agent Oliver and will report to me as Director Vega, Director, or Sir, is that understood?" "Yes Director Sir." Beck answers. "Don't push it." Tori whispers to Beck. "I'll be off to training with him now." Tori tells Director Vega. _

"_Good luck Agent Vega you'll need it, I'll stall as long as I can." "Thanks dad." "Agent Vega, what did I say about work hours?" "Love you too." Tori says and walks out with Beck. "That girl..." Director Vega says aloud to himself._

"So Daddy wasn't a spy?" Marie asks, confused. "No Marie, but he is now." Trina replies. "What happened next?" James asks. "Well next, I found out your dad was training to be a spy."

_Tori and Beck are walking in silence to the training room. "So you weren't kidding about being a spy." Beck states. "No." Tori simply answers. "Why are you mad at me?" "Who said I was mad at you?" "No one, I can read you like a book." Beck says and Tori grabs his wrist to take him to a cleaning supply closet. _

"_I'm not the same girl as in school Beck; you don't know me at all." "I know you are mad at me, you are scared about something at the moment, you can sing like an angel, you aren't all tough stuff all the time, because you called me Beck, and you are hiding something, what is it?" Beck exclaims._

""_I don't want you to get hurt, we could be sent any minute now, and I'm in a top priority mission, that's all you need to know." Tori states. "Tori…" "Let's go train." Tori says and they exit. Beck stays quiet for the rest of the way. Once outside the training room, Tori speaks. _

"_You should know that your trainer is-" Tori starts, but the door opens. "Beck!" Squeals no other than Trina Vega. "Oh no." Mumbles Beck. "So what's this hunk of dude doing here?" Trina asks. "To train Trina." Tori replies. _

"_Well ok, let's start with lip exercises, you always have to have those lips ready." Trina says and puckers up in front of Beck. "You know what Trina, I'll train him." Tori says getting irritated. "But-"Trina starts. "Bye Trina." Tori replies closing the door on her and locking it. _

"So you don't know what happened after that?" James asks. "Your parents told me years later, but I had already known there are cameras everywhere." Trina says gesturing around and putting emphasis on 'everywhere'.

"_So do I have to change?" Beck asks. "Normally I would say yes, but we don't have enough time." Tori says and goes into a side room. A minute or two later she comes out changed into a tank top and stretch pants; with punching gloves, knifes, and guns._

_Beck just stands there gawking at Tori. After a couple minutes, Tori breaks his trance. "Take a picture, it will last longer." "Sorry." Beck apologizes. "We'll start with knifes, they aren't the easiest, but definitely not the hardest, and safer than using your fists." Tori explains. _

"_Go stand at that wall." Tori commands and Beck obeys. She picks up a knife from her pile and starts teaching. Though, she planned on having a little fun with it. "Now, you always throw a knife backwards so it hits the target with its point." Tori says and throws a knife right between Beck's fingers. _

"_You must NEVER miss with a knife, because then your enemy is unharmed and has a weapon." Tori throws another knife, it lands between his fingers again, but on the other hand. "There are different main hit points to choose from." Tori explains. _

_For a man, you don't necessarily have to kill him." Tori says and throws a knife between Beck's legs, proving her point. "For a woman or man you have to kill." Tori starts and picks up yet another knife._

_She throws it right under his left arm, around where his heart would be, not touching his body of course, on the wall. "Or my personal favorite." Tori says evilly smiling. She picks up her last knife and throws it right above his head. _

_Tori walks and gets inches away from Beck's face. "Got it?" She asks. "Got it." Beck replies. Tori smiles and takes the knife above his head out of the wall. She next shows Beck how to work and load a gun. He luckily happens to be a natural and quickly gets the concept. _

_Tori next gives him a quick kick boxing lesson, then goes on to techniques. "Now your enemy has a weapon, you don't." Tori says and shows the knife behind her back for a moment. "Get it." She simply finishes. _

_He tried sneaking up on her, dodging her and trying to plain just grab the knife, tackling her, but nothing worked. Suddenly, he got an idea. Beck walked right up to her and captured her lips with his own._

_Slowly getting the knife out of her hands at the same time. Once he got it, he held the kiss for a few seconds more before breaking it. She looked down at his hands, saw the knife, and smiled. Oh how much she wanted to demand he never uses that technique on anyone but her and pull him down for another kiss, but was cut off by a buzzer. _

_So she simply says. "Good job Oliver." Then runs into the side room, grabs a guys spy outfit and goes back out to toss it at Beck. "Put this on quick." She commands and goes back for supplies, weapons, and all her other gear. _

_By the time she comes out with two book bags filled with their gear, and in her outfit it's been about three minutes. Surprisingly, Beck is ready too. Beck came up and grabbed a bag from her. "I look hot don't I?" He asks her._

"_Depends on what you mean by hot." Tori says smirking. "Oh come on, don't deny it." Beck says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on Agent Oliver, follow my lead," Tori says and they leave._

_Soon they get to their area across town. "Agent Woods, can you hear me?" Tori asks through her headset. "Loud and clear Agent Vega." She replies. Beck than starts playing James Bonds' theme song off his phone. _

"_Agent Oliver shut it off now!" Tori whisper yells and Beck turns it off. But, he doesn't stay quiet for long. "The name's Oliver, Beck Oliver." Beck says randomly, quoting James' Bond. "Beck I swear, if you don't shut the heck up…" Tori says angrily. _

_They walk a little further and reach a locked door, where Tori sighs, frustrated. "What?" Beck mouths. "I don't understand this." She mouths back. "Those are Egyptian symbols." He tells her, getting a close look at the puzzling lock. _

"_How?" She asks. "Well Miss spy, while you were on missions, I was stuck in history." Beck answers. "Oh." Beck quickly disables the lock, causing the door to click and open slightly. They step inside._

"So I was named after James Bond!?" James asks excitedly. "No, you both were named after your parents middle names." Trina answers. "Why?" Marie asks, full of wonder. "So you'll always have a part of them." Trina tells them.

"So what happened next now?" Marie asks her aunt. "No one knows, they won't talk about it." "They haven't said anything?" James asks kind of depressed. "All anyone has gotten out of them is your mothers' mission was to get rid of a rebel spy." "After they got inside that room, something horrible happened, but they eventually completed the mission and got back here to headquarters." Trina explains.

"Oh, ok." Both kids say, sadly. "Agent Vega!" Agent Woods yells running towards her. She whispers something in Trina's ear that makes her go pale. Agent Woods runs away again. "What Aunt Trina?" James asks. "They lost connection with your parents, we don't now anything." "What's that mean?" Marie asks. "If we don't hear anything from them in an hour from now, they will be considered… James cover your sisters ears (He does) they will be considered dead." Trina finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next/ final chapter! : )

The last few hours came flashing back to Tori, as she slowly opened her swollen eye.

"_Beck?" "What are you doing here!?" "You and I both know what would have happened if I didn't come after you." "Beck the kids!" "Tori we'll get back to them."_

"_Thought, having someone come to your rescue would work, didn't you Miss Vega?" "It's Oliver now, Victor." "You've met?" "I tried to get rid of this one a long time ago, but he escaped me." "Yes, she is correct, and now I will finally get you Miss Vega." "Oliver!"_

"_No Beck!" "Don't worry, he isn't dead…. Yet." "Say goodnight Miss Vega." "You have a bad memory, don't you?" "Haha, you're hilarious." _

That's all Tori remembers before she blacked out. Now, as she slowly gets her vision back, she can make out another human form. "Beck!" She whisper yells. Tori tries to move, but only finds out she is handcuffed to a pole, and tied up by the feat and wrists.

Beck wakes up and shifts closer to Tori. Victor not being smart enough to keep them far enough apart. When he looks her in the eyes, Tori can see the giant scar on his face, still throbbing.

"Beck!" She cries. "Shh, Tori, it will all be-"Beck starts. "Don't you dare tell me it will all be ok!" Tori fumes. "Tor, I will tell you that and I mean it." "I will never leave your side until the end, you are my partner and I am yours." "We will get out of this together, because I know we can, I promise you Tor, all you have to do is say you trust me." "I trust you will all my heart, do you do the same for me?" Beck says.

"Beck I will always trust you." Tori says quietly. "I have a plan, but you have to promise me something." Beck says. "What?" "Promise me, if you can get out, you go." Beck tells her, untying her in the process.

Once she was untied, she started untying him. "Tori?" Beck says. "Huh?" She says, concentrated on picking his handcuffs now. "You never promised me." Beck reminds her, getting her handcuffs off also.

"Oh yeah." Tori says standing up slowly. "No." She tells him, helping him up. "What?" Beck asks, this time it's him being the confused one. "No." Tori repeats. "No what?" Beck asks yet another question.

"I love you Beck." Tori says as the door opens. "I love you too Tori." Beck says, forgetting his previous thought, concentrating on their enemy, walking in the room, clapping.

"Very good, I'm impressed, but you will never escape!" Victor exclaims. Beck sees the way out first, an open window, just big enough for a person to go through. "Tori go now." Beck commands and Tori runs to the window and out.

"Very well, I'll just have to kill you, and get her another day." Victor says, walking towards Beck slowly, for dramatic effect. He had a knife behind his back and Beck knew it.

About a foot away from Beck, he raises the knife in front of him. Beck knew going out the window will make Victor chase him, putting Tori in danger, so he just stood there and closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Hey Victor!" Tori yells right before Beck is about to be slashed. Victor turns around, while Beck opens his eyes. Tori seemed to have climbed back in and made it right behind Victor without him or Beck hearing.

It all happened so fast. Tori used the one technique she remembered best at the moment. She kissed him, of course only to work the knife out of his hands. Once it was out, she immediately broke off the kiss and pointed the knife at Victor.

Without hesitation, she did what she was sent to do in the first place. She killed Victor, with a knife through his head. Once she was sure it was over, Tori ran to Beck's arms. He hugged her close. There was only one other mission, they were that close from losing each other, their first mission.

"Come on; let's go before something else happens." Beck tells her and Tori nods her agreement. Once outside the window, Beck followed Tori to where she parked her car at the beginning of this mission.

As soon as they were both inside her car, Beck kissed her. "I really regret showing you that technique now." Beck admits and Tori giggles slightly. "Sorry, but I told you, I didn't promise I would leave you." She reminds him.

"You ready to go back to headquarters?" Beck asks after giving her another quick kiss. "Yeah, I want to see my babies." "They are twelve and seven." "They will always be my babies and I hope they aren't scared."

Back at headquarters

"Five minutes until the hour." Another agent announces to the mob of agents. "Please, please, please be ok." Trina begs quietly, while she and Madison hug. Madison had always been close to both of the Vega (and Oliver now) sisters. Director Vega was sitting with his grandchildren, trying to be brave for them. James was crying and Marie had no idea what was going on. Just then the door opened and closed.

Beck came in with Tori very close to him, still sort of in after shock of what happened. This was the second mission neither of them would probably never ever speak of again. Nobody heard them come in, but James and Marie who wiggled out of their grandfather's grasp.

They ran to their parents. Tori picked up the crying James and tried to comfort him, while Beck picked up Marie. Just then everyone else noticed and started cheering. Trina and Madison were crying tears of joy, and Director Vega stood there and smiled. When Beck looked over at his he gave him a thumbs up, which Beck nodded to.

"Mom I was so scared!" James said, still teary. "Oh James it's ok, we're here now, it's ok." Tori tells him. Beck goes over to where Tori is, while still holding Marie. I told you, we can get out of anything together." Beck whispers to her. "I know." Tori whispers back, placing a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
